


In Another World - 46

by WangShaoyu



Category: yunjae - Fandom, 允在 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangShaoyu/pseuds/WangShaoyu





	In Another World - 46

吾爱在，  
见字如面。  
上次写给你的信里提到了我所在的兵营旁边就是南部最大的海港光阳港。这里的物资非常丰富。上周我们见到了从中国来的西瓜，又甜又新鲜，我买了两箱，一箱寄给家里，一箱寄给你。你自己留一个，其他的分给战友们，算是我感谢他们照顾你的心意。  
虽然是货物港，但其实这里意外地有不少渔船，因此也就有很多海鸟。那些海鸟偶尔会飞来打扰我们训练，昨天甚至叼走了营长的帽子！营长带着我们想抓住那只鸟，但是摔了个人仰马翻也没抓到！你说好不好笑？哈哈。  
正值仲夏，南方的阳光又毒，天气热得要命。好在我比较耐热，要是你在这里恐怕要晒晕过去的。你在北方是不是凉快一点？那也不要贪凉，每天只许吃一根棒冰，晚上睡觉也要盖被子。  
对了，上个月的全军比武中我拿到了第一名，团长要给我奖励，我就请他带我去基隆观看陆军庆典的演出，因为听说你在为此彩排节目。我会去看你的。  
想你，每一分每一秒。  
允  
反反复复地把信看了好几遍，金在中才小心翼翼地把它叠好，和其他郑允浩的来信一起放到专门准备的饼干盒子里，再放进自己的储物柜锁好。  
看了看半人高的一整箱西瓜，金在中从里面挑出一个最小的，然后叫来了整层楼的战友：“今天请大家吃西瓜！”  
战友们三呼万岁，一窝蜂地涌上来，十几个个西瓜瞬间被抢空。  
同寝的老大一边吃瓜，一边好奇地问：“噶哈玩意儿？（这是做什么？）”  
“不噶哈，得劲。（没什么，心情好。）”金在中学着他的北方方言，笑得大眼睛眯成一条线。  
金在中参军的时候万念俱灰。他只想着部队的与世隔绝和严明纪律可以帮助自己放空、疗伤，找回丢失的一颗心。哪怕这两年的时间里郑允浩去结婚，自己也不可能跑去他的婚礼上撒野胡闹，或者一个人闷在家里颓废绝望。  
该来的总会来，该去的也就让它去吧。  
但是入伍后的第二个月，金在中收到了一封信。信里什么都没写，只有一张入伍申请书的复印件，落款签名是“郑允浩”。  
金在中抱着那张纸，彻夜未眠。  
他明白郑允浩的意思，却无法从悲喜交加的心情里理出头绪。  
之后的一年多里，金在中每个月都会收到郑允浩的来信。信里有时会介绍他所在的兵团，有时会讲述他在训练时得的奖和受的伤；有时鸡毛蒜皮的小事都能写一大页，有时就只有“我想念你”四个字。  
金在中从未回信。因为他不知道从何写起，更怕一旦落笔，埋在胸口隐隐作痛的爱恋就会炸出再也无法熄灭的火焰。  
可就在这种心痛中，金在中却数着日子，盼望着郑允浩的下一封来信和自己的下一次心痛。  
到达基隆之后，这种甜蜜的疼痛不断加重。  
金在中知道郑允浩就快来了，也可能已经来了。他马上就要见到他了。于是他每天都穿着最干净的军装，准备见他，又害怕见他。  
但美梦总是在人们没有准备的时候成真的。  
金在中刚挑了一筷子面条吸进嘴里，郑允浩就带着一队战士端着餐盘来到了他面前。  
金在中嘴里含着一半面，嘴边挂着另一半，咽也不是吐也不是，只能眼睁睁地看着郑允浩安排战友们落座，然后他自己从容地坐到金在中对面的位置上，接着他又礼貌大方地向坐在金在中旁边的战友笑着打招呼，最后才把视线转向瞪大眼睛、叼着面条的金在中。  
好可爱啊！郑允浩忍俊不禁，嘴角微微一勾，又掩饰地轻轻咳嗽一声便低下头开始吃饭。  
金在中终于咬断了面条，连带着被帅到快跳出来的心脏，咕咚一声都咽了下去。  
郑允浩的战友们和金在中的战友们面对面地坐在长条餐桌两侧。最南部的兵团和最北部的前线聚到一起，互相之间有的是新鲜事可聊，气氛迅速热络起来。  
但只有郑允浩和金在中两个人没有说话，甚至连头都没抬，几乎把脸埋在碗里。  
周围的战友们都感受到了微妙的氛围，也不敢找他们俩搭话。两个人周围形成了一个无形的结界。  
“我吃好了，先走了。”金在中囫囵地喝完汤，打着嗝溜走。  
“你们慢慢聊，一会要按时回营房。”郑允浩拍拍旁边战友的肩膀给予指令，然后跟在金在中身后离开食堂。  
在场所有的战士们整齐地目送两人直到出门，也不知道是谁发出了意味深长的“嗯……”  
食堂外的道路上，路灯把影子拉长。  
金在中低着头走路，看到身后郑允浩的影子始终盖在自己的影子上，不疾不徐，紧紧相随。就像他写来的那十五封信一样，用密密麻麻的日常琐碎连成一条线，将两个人的生活织在一起，就算身处天南地北也像从未分开过一样。  
金在中下意识地想要挣脱。  
他突然转过身，只见郑允浩站在距离自己四五步的地方，微微笑着望向自己。那么简单，那么纯情，和十五岁第一次约金在中出来玩时一样。而金在中被这样望着，也像十五岁应约时一样红了脸颊，可又觉得有什么堵在喉头，开口就要吼人。  
正巧道路上跑来了一队晚操训练的战士，让金在中到嘴边的话都打了结。  
战士们迈着整齐的步伐从两人身边跑过。金在中就算低着头也能感觉到几道好奇的目光。  
沉重的脚步声逐渐远去，金在中的暴躁也平静了一些。最后，他轻轻地叹了口气。“为什么？”  
郑允浩的目光始终没有游移，连声音也出奇地平静：“以前我总是让你追随我，现在轮到我追随你了。”  
金在中先是一愣，终于还是没有控制住情绪，哭腔流露出了委屈：“可是我好不容易……好不容易下定决心要忘记你。你这样……会让我有负担。”  
“那就负担吧。”郑允浩反而笑开了。“金在中，我要你为我负担。牵挂我，纠缠我，不管做什么事都想着我。我的人生、我的执念、我的好与坏，这些统统都由你来负担。”  
郑允浩每说一句就向着金在中走近一步，而金在中早已习惯了被他命令，大脑想逃，身体却定立在原地。  
郑允浩走到金在中面前，停在了一声呢喃的距离。“因为我也会永远这样为你负担，永远。”  
庆典当天，金在中在主舞台侧面的休息区帐篷里偷偷往外看。观众席里乌泱泱的，在刺眼的阳光下根本看不清人。但他知道郑允浩一定就坐在那里，一定也正在看着这顶帐篷，而这个认知让他所有的紧张和焦躁都不见了，脑海里只剩下那晚的那句低语反复回荡着。  
“我会永远为你负担……”  
真神奇。金在中抚着胸口，感受到了不同以往的平稳有力的心跳，不像是自己的，倒像是重获新生一般。  
“下面请欣赏有金在中一等兵带来的歌曲《阿里郎》！”  
金在中踏着轻快的脚步跑到舞台中央。  
【阿里郎/阿里郎/阿里郎呦】  
金在中向着观众席，似是演唱，似是呼唤。  
【我的郎君翻山过领/路途遥远】  
伸出手臂，就距离更近一点。  
【晴天的黑夜里满天星辰/我们的心中也梦想满满】  
阳光下也不怕，黑夜里也不怕，因为道路自在心中。  
【那边的那座山便是白头山吧/冬至腊月也有花儿绽放】  
直到青春变白发，直到花谢花又开。  
【今宵离别后何日能归来/请你留下你的诺言我好等待】  
如果分别才是永恒的，那么就交换胸膛的炙热，再带着彼此的心继续出发。  
演唱赢得满场的喝彩，金在中也在欢呼声中终于看到了郑允浩。  
他挥了挥手，他用力鼓掌。  
下场后，金在中突然被叫到了侧舞台，代替突发疾病的战士摇滚乐队主唱支援演出。  
“在中啊，拜托你了。无论如何也要撑过一首歌！”乐队负责人无比恳切。  
“放心地交给我吧。”金在中快速地瞟了一眼手表，然后抓起麦克风冲上舞台。  
一曲歌罢，金在中恭恭敬敬地向依旧热闹的台下深鞠一躬。“这边的活动差不多就结束了，各位来宾如果还有兴趣，可以去欣赏主舞台的节目哦。”然后下台消失不见。  
站在他身后的乐队负责人快哭了：说好“一首歌”就真是一首啊……  
那一边，郑允浩也一直在看手表。他等待的“情郎”怎么还不来？  
“郑允浩一等兵出列！”  
“到！”郑允浩笔挺地站到自己的团长身边。  
“一直坐着很枯燥吧？穿上这身然后去其他地方转转吧。”  
郑允浩接过一个巨大的老虎玩偶脑袋，脸上写满疑问。  
“听着，”团长凑到郑允浩耳边小声交代，“最火的那个女团也来了。你如果看到了记得一定帮我要签名，一定啊！”  
团长的挤眉弄眼让郑允浩哭笑不得。女团什么的他一点兴趣都没有，“出去转转”倒是正合他意。  
于是一个神气的“老虎哥哥”便大摇大摆地走到了侧舞台，然后失望地发现那里只剩下打扫的战士了。  
结束了？难道他来晚了？郑允浩环顾着辽阔的庆典场地。要在密密麻麻的人头攒动和震耳欲聋的吹拉弹唱中找到一个人简直是大海里捞针。炎热的天气、厚实的玩偶外套和焦急的心情让不常出汗的郑允浩也湿透了背心。  
突然，他的左手被人牵起，扭头一看，是一个“老虎妹妹”。  
就算戴着头套，就算相牵的手心间隔着布料，就算听不到对方的声音，但郑允浩知道，这就是他的“情郎”了。  
于是，路人们纷纷看到老虎哥哥和老虎妹妹手牵着手，一蹦一跳地走在道路中央；老虎妹妹会转圈圈展示她的小裙子，老虎哥哥会拍手比心；走累了，他们就将头套靠在一起，好像互相倾诉着爱语。  
日落西山，一天的活动终于结束了。金在中回到休息帐篷里，脱下了沉重的外套，浑身像从水里捞出来一样。  
旁边的郑允浩换好了衣服，立刻拿过冰袋给怕热的金在中冷敷。  
“一会儿你去哪？”金在中眼前冒星，但还紧抓着郑允浩的手问道。  
郑允浩用空着的那只手给金在中扇风。“没什么安排。你呢？”  
“家属区，我爸妈都来了。”  
“那我也去。”  
金在中微微中暑，没听明白，直到在自家的帐篷外看到了郑允浩的车。


End file.
